Standing
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: After Angel breaks up with Buffy in season 3 Buffy goes to a karaoke bar to sing the blues. Longer summary inside.


Standing 

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: After Angel and Buffy break up in season 3 Buffy goes to a karaoke bar to sing the blues. 

A/N: I'm not abandoning my other story 'The Potential" I was just listening to the Lucy Woodward cd today and this came into my head.  The song is by Lucy Woodward and called Standing. Just so you know this is right after Angel breaks up with Buffy.  So no Graduation yet.  And lets say that Dawn was there.  The words in italics are Buffy singing 

'Hum' thought Buffy, as she walked into the new Karaoke bar just outside of town 'this place isn't so bad.  And beside no one I know will be here to see me.'

Buffy took a seat at a table near a corner.  A waitress came up to Buffy almost immediately.  'Good service' though Buffy as the waitress came up to her. 

"Hi, my name's Lauren, can I get you anything?" Asked the waitress.

"Umm I'll have a coke please and can I have a song list?" Buffy asked Lauren.

"Sure, be back in a jiffy." Lauren said turning to get Buffy's request.  

Sure enough not even a minute later Lauren was back with a coke and a song list.

"Her you go miss if there's anything else you need just let me know."

"Thank you" Buffy said as Lauren nodded and left.

Buffy set to looking at the song list.  She wasn't even sure she was going to sing anything.  She was still very upset about the break up with Angel.  She just needed to get away from the gang for a while.  They were trying to help but what Buffy needed was to be alone.  

As Buffy looked down the list a song caught her eye  "Standing" By Lucy Woodward.  She had heard Dawn listening to that cd.  That was what she was going to sing.  

Buffy put in her song request and went on stage to sing.   Buffy took the microphone and waited as the announced the song she was going to sing.  As the song started up Buffy felt all of her emotions coming to the surface. 

There could have been a better way 

_But you had to push me away to be alone_

_How come the things that I can't touch_

_Are the things that hurt so much_

_Well I'll never know_

Angel was the one thing that she shouldn't have had. Vampire, Slayer it was the forbidden romance and it hurt so much. 

_3 days under my belt and I can't remember the last thing _

_you said_

_But you were 15 inches away from me_

_when you said it_

The how breakup was a blur, Buffy couldn't remember what he said exactly just that he was telling her it was over.

_You mumbled something 'bout you and me_

_The land of the free under the same breath_

Well, I already knew you were fading There could have been a better way 

_But you had to push me away to be alone_

_How come the things that I can't touch_

_Are that things that hurt so much_

_Well, I'll never know_

That was the truth.  She would never know.  Everything was done. 

Cause I'm already standing here on my own 

_And I don't understand it baby just what went wrong_

Everything had been going great.  What went wrong?

_3 days under my belt and_

_I'm starting at the ceiling once again_

_Your closure is just ripping me wide open_

_And I wanna scream but I know it won't bring you _

_back to me_

Nothing would bring Angel back to her.  The forbidden love was over but it hurt so much and there was nothing she could do.

So your independence wins 

_I hope your finding out what the hell that is_

_And there could have been a better way_

_But you had to push me away to be alone_

_How come the things that I can't touch_

_Are the things that hurt so much_

_Well I'll never know_

Buffy would never know and that was killing her.  There was nothing she could do and it hurt so much.

Don't look for me 

_Don't cry for me cause I'm all right _

_Something new begins when something ends_

_I'm alright cause its what you gotta do_

_Just so you understand _

_I'm standing_

Buffy was all right.  She was hurt but didn't want Angel to feel sorry for her. He should know that she was all right.

There could have been a better way 

_But you had to push me away to be alone_

_How come the things that I can't touch_

_Are the things that hurt so much_

_Well I'll never know_

_And there could have been a better way _

_But you had to push me away_

_How come the things that I can't touch_

_Are the things that hurt so much_

_Guess I'll never know_

_And I shoulda tried to change your mind_

_But I didn't feel you still were mine so I let it go_

Buffy did try but not hard enough.  He was gone from her before he finished his first sentence.

Cause I'm already standing on my own 

_And I don't understand it baby just what went wrong_

_So take one good look at me _

_Before you move on_

_I'm standing I'm standing where I belong_

And she was standing.  She was where she belonged and she didn't need Angel. 

Buffy finished the song and the audience went wild, but Buffy went dropped the money for her drink on the table and left the bar without looking back.  

She was ok and she was standing. 

The End 


End file.
